


Love you so much our love lights up my life (And that makes me very nervous)

by 2DimensionDreamFever



Series: Asanoya Week 2020 [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asanoya Week 2020, Attempt at Humor, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Volleyball Dorks in Love, lovemarks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26049562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2DimensionDreamFever/pseuds/2DimensionDreamFever
Summary: In a world where love manifests physically, Asahi Azumane is an unlucky third year with a ridiculous love mark that shines and a secret crush on his best friend. Asahi has trouble hiding his feelings for his best friend, especially when he has to share a bed with him.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Series: Asanoya Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881973
Comments: 7
Kudos: 84
Collections: Asanoya Week 2020





	Love you so much our love lights up my life (And that makes me very nervous)

**Author's Note:**

> Asanoya week - day 7, sharing a bed  
> Please enjoy <3

It happens one day of practice during the winter while the team was preparing for its last training camp before the nationals. Noya does an incredible reception and when their eyes meet the libero shows him a broad smile that Asahi wants to return. Softly and honestly, he smiled back as his heart was squeezed and filled with a comforting feeling. He was used to that feeling, but that other one...

It is in his stomach, on the left side of his belly button. It is small, smaller than the palm of his hand, soft orange and shiny. Asahi put his hand and caress his shirt, without touching it, the little mark disappears completely. With his two hands, Azumane covers his face, now red and warm. _Oh no, no, no…_

"What's wrong with you now?" Daichi asks with a raised eyebrow, Asahi's body tightens and quickly turns around.

"Nothing!" Everything. Asahi thinks about how to run from the gym and never come back, maybe he could spend the rest of his life buried between the sheets of his bed. "I need to go to the bathroom!" he exclaims as he runs away.

Locked in one of the cubicles, he sighs heavily as he rubs his hands on his head. Nervously, Asahi grabs his shirt and lifted it slightly, there is a small lightning mark on his left side. He wishes it had been a figment of his imagination, but he had seen that beautiful orange glow and knew exactly what it meant. Falling in love. He had seen it before in other people, Suga had one in the palm of his hand, and maybe it did not glow, it was quite impressive to see a flower bloom while Sugawara was thinking about Daichi. And the captain had one, too, a flower that he tried to hide, even though he could not do it when Sugawara was so close. But he? It is a symbol of his first love, and it is terrible. Asahi has fallen in love with his best friend and now he has irrefutable proof of it, a love mark that shines brightly.

Azumane sighs again as he leaves the cubicle, in front of the mirror he washes his face as he wonders what to do. Only time would tell. The door slams open and Asahi turns his head in fright, Noya smilingly watches him from the doorframe. The ace being, the nervous wreck he is, quickly opens the key and starts washing his face again so he does not have to see Nishinoya.

"Daichi san said he'd buy meat buns for everyone!" Noya exclaims excitedly, "Come on Asahi san, we're going to be late with nothing and I want to buy a popsicle too! You coming?"

It is not fair, life is horrible. You cannot just notice the feelings for your best friend and then have him open the door wide and show off his beautiful smile by inviting you to eat meatloaf and ice cream. _Do not look at him, you are going to make it shine again, don't look away, he's going to think you're crazy, plus it's very obvious. Don't think about Noya's smile now, ah and while you're at it, answer him something!_

"Don't you think it's too late for ice cream?" His voice is calm, although his heart is pumping a thousand times a minute.

"Not if you're brave enough!" Nishinoya answers, "c’mon, let’s go!"

On the way home, Asahi keeps walking behind the group, along with Suga and Daichi, who are holding hands. His eyes stopping at the marks they both have there. Azumane would miss walking beside them, no doubt, but he felt bad thinking he could never hold Nishinoya's hand like that. Before he can sink into his negative thoughts, Noya holds the popsicle in front of Asahi's face.

“Want some?”

"No thanks, it's too cold to eat that now." He smiles and rejects it.

"Cold"? Asahi is getting old," Suga jokes from behind with a mocking smile, Asahi turns nervously while Noya laughs. “Come on oji san, you don't want to get home late and not be able to go to bed early" Asahi's body tightens up from the jokes and from how well Nishinoya's laughter can be heard, Sugawara and Daichi start turning at the corner as they say goodbye.

"You're still the coolest to me Asahi san don't worry," Nishinoya talks confidently. Asahi prays he does not let his love mark turn on. " See you tomorrow Asahi!"

"See you." The ace waves goodbye as Nishinoya continues to walk along with the rest of the team. turns around the corner when he realizes that the mark his love had created was shining brightly, he runs his hand over it and makes it disappear. It was going to be harder than what he thought, the light could be seen through his clothes without a problem.

* * *

_ACE!!hi: Hey_

_ACE!!hi: I have a problem_

_ACE!!hi: how did you hide your mark??_

_Sugarwara ⁽˙³˙⁾: ????????_

_Sugarwara ⁽˙³˙⁾ : ?!?!?!??!?!?!?!??!!!!??!!_

_Sugarwara ⁽˙³˙⁾: WHO IS IT??!?!?!????_

_ACE!!hi: does it matter?_

_Sugarwara ⁽˙³˙⁾: yeah its obvious its noya I just wanted you to be embarrassed …_φ (･ω･` )_

_ACE!!hi: why do you know?? (ಥ﹏ಥ)_

_DaiCaptain: its obvious_

_DaiCaptain: and im the 1 sayin it lol_

_ACE!!hi: im making new friends bye_

_Sugarwara ⁽˙³˙⁾: yeah yeah sure HOWS YOUR MARK??!! ლಠ益ಠ)ლ_

_ACE!!hi: horrible ??_

_DaiCaptain: Asahi i dont know if u released but we literally have flowers in our hands_

_DaiCaptain: flowers that actually bloom_

_DaiCaptain: it cant be worse than that 눈_눈_

_ACE!!hi: u know when u put you phone inside your pocket??_

_ACE!!hi: but the screen is on so u can see through your pocket??_

_ACE!!hi: like that_

_Sugarwara ⁽˙³˙⁾: YOU CANTTTT!!! SKSKALSK_

Asahi sighs and leaves the phone on his bedside table while messages from his friends keep coming in. He sits on his bed, in the dark. His mark was like Noya, intense and bright, the area of the room where he was sitting could be seen perfectly thanks to the light of the mark of his love.

Is it something bad?

Asahi nods at the question that he asked himself. It was not bad, it was terrible. Azumane is lucky that the little mark of love disappears when he touches it.

_Sugarwara ⁽˙³˙⁾: im back back back back back again!!_

_Sugarawara ⁽˙³˙⁾: damn asahi i almost died (๑•́ ₃ •̀๑)_

_Sugarwara ⁽˙³˙⁾: jokes aside I think u should tell him_

_Sugarwara ⁽˙³˙⁾: like,, the way noya looks at u.. please_

_Sugarwara ⁽˙³˙⁾: he probably has a lovemark too (･ω <) ☆_

It is tragic, Asahi is afraid because he knows it isn’t reciprocated. How would Noya notice someone like him? He was insecure and sentimental, easily driven by his emotions, afraid. He could not think of a confession, just thinking about it made his body tremble.

On the other hand, it feels good. It is comforting to think of a feeling as pure as love, that he has carried in his chest for so long finally had a name and it is Nishinoya Yuu.

He laid down with the blankets covering him only as far as the bottom of his stomach, trying to get the light to let him sleep and he wakes up without it, although it is not enough to finish thinking about it when the mark is already shining again. Love, stupid love.

He should have listened more to his mother when she talked about her experience with love, now he has to learn everything on his own. The breakfast is long, the mark shines if he thinks about Noya, he just has to avoid thinking of him. It was easier to say than to do, Asahi spends almost the whole day with him, in the morning their paths crossed, Noya looked for him in the breaks and also to go to the club. Before he finishes his rice, he had already run his hand over the love mark so the light would disappear, there’s no way it was going to be easy.

Asahi leaves the house and walks as fast as he can, normally he joins Suga and Daichi, also with Noya, but today would not be the day. In the classroom, he can relax while he concentrates on his lessons, during breaks the ace runs to hide in a cubicle in the bathroom and everything seems to be fine until practice time. As soon as the bell rings he goes to the gym to avoid seeing Nishinoya who is always with him, he changes his clothes quickly and everything goes on with certain normality. The practice was over and luckily, he only had to 'turn off' his love a couple of times.

It could have been worse, much worse.

“Let’s go buy some popsicles”

Azumane nods, there’s no way he can just ignore Nishinoya.

"Aren't we going to wait for Tanaka and the others?" He thought they'd be accompanied, all in a group, in case something went wrong. Asahi swallows hard and his nerves are shot.

"Nah, Tanaka had something to do with Saeko and Daichi and Suga left," Nishinoya answers while fixing his bag. Asahi can imagine his two friends running after practice to leave him alone with Noya. _Damn them_. "Shall we go?"

They walk together and Asahi is fluttered by the silly idea of walking hand in hand with Noya at some point, he's lucky that Nishinoya is too busy thinking about the popsicle and can run his hand along his side to make the light go out. In the store there are only the two of them, Nishinoya gives him ice cream while he takes out his favorite popsicle, soda flavor.

"Ah, I won't buy one, it's too late for ice cream" He decides to put it back where Noya took it out, Nishinoya raises an eyebrow, "I-it's going to make my stomach cold, what do I do if I get sick to my stomach?! We have a training camp in a few days, and I don't want to disappoint anyone...”

"You've got the body to put up with all that worrying, huh?" Nishinoya laughs loudly and Asahi blushes slightly, the words don't come out of his mouth, "haha... it's something... cute"

Nishinoya heads off to pay for his popsicle and Asahi takes advantage of the moment to turn and quickly pat his stomach, causing the mark that had begun to light up to turn off.

After they leave the store, Asahi tries to change the subject. Grades, nobody likes to talk about that. That would distract him enough not to think about the libero by his side, to talk about his not-so-distant future once he was out of Karasuno. _That's right, let your anxiety about the future win out over the fact that you're in love with your best friend who's walking beside you and you could hold his hand and maybe notice your stupid love mark and-_

"And even though I've asked the teacher I still don't understand anything!" Shouts Nishinoya taking his last bite at the ice pop. Asahi tries to insert himself back into reality by giving him a little laugh and internally he is grateful because the corner where they must separate is only a few steps away.

“Well, see you tomorr—

Asahi speaks as he turns around, but suddenly feels something warm in his hand. Noya's hand of course. He feels his heart stop and asks all the gods to please not let any light shine from his stomach.

"Please help me study!" asks Noya looking him straight in the eye, with his hands still held, "if I don't pass the English exam I can't go to the camp and I never understand what Ennoshita is talking about"

"B-but wouldn't it be better to ask Suga? He is a better student," Asahi replies, avoiding the look of the libero.

"Suga san has to study for admission to University," his answer is quick, "Please! We can meet at the cafeteria that sells those weird French cookies you like."

“Macarons?”

“Yeah those things! Please help me I need to go to the training camp with you!”

Ah, damned love, everything would be easier if at that very moment lightning struck him and Nishinoya would be miraculously saved.

Of course, he says yes, there’s no way he could say no to his best friend.

"See you tomorrow then Asahi!" Noya waves his hands vigorously as he says goodbye, Asahi raises his slightly accompanied by a small smile. The light suddenly appears, sighing loudly, stupid love mark.

* * *

DaiCaptain: we are gonna study maths tomorrow, you coming?

ACE!!hi: cant

DaiCaptain: if u are gonna stay at home hiding im going there and kicking your ass

ACE!!hi: :((

ACE!!hi: noya asked me to help him study

Sugarwara ⁽˙³˙⁾: look at him, just a few days with his love mark and he already has a date (-∀-)

Sugarwara ⁽˙³˙⁾: take notes dai, you could have done that -3-

DaiCaptain: shut up!!

ACE!!hi: ITS NOT A DATE!!!

ACE!!hi: we just gonna study

Sugarwara ⁽˙³˙⁾: a study-date I see…

Sugarwara ⁽˙³˙⁾: ill told you to dress nice but you already dress better than everyone else lol

Sugarwara ⁽˙³˙⁾: tell me your strategy you gonna let a pencil fall down and then you both are gonna try to pick it up and your hands gonna touch (⊙‿⊙)

DaiCaptain: youre scaring him

Sugarwara ⁽˙³˙⁾: you could do the same with me ;))

He sighs and leaves the phone, his friends are annoying, but they make him laugh at the possibility of the pencil, maybe then he can feel Noya's hands for a second.

_Ugh, that sounded weird._

On the day of the study date _(not a date, take that word away, fucking Suga, just study)_ Asahi wakes up earlier than usual and takes advantage of the minutes he has left in his bed. He didn't want to go, what if Nishinoya found out? But at the same time, he wants to keep Nishinoya close. He wants to see him, he always wants to see him. Asahi doesn’t bother to turn off the light mark on his left side, he wanted to see Noya's smile and hear his voice loud and clear. He rubs his face with both hands and takes off his blankets to prepare for his non-date of study.

But it felt like he had a date with Noya. He is nervous and his cheeks are a soft reddish color. He showers and does his hair, and he chooses his best outfit. Azumane sits on the couch with the TV on while he watches his cell phone, waiting for the time to come out, trying to calm down, and come up with a plan in case something comes up.

Sugarwara ⁽˙³˙⁾: Good luck with you non-date (*＾∀ﾟ)ъ

The crazy idea of telling Noya he's sick crosses his mind, but he can't disappoint him again.

“Not today Satan, not today,” he tells himself.

Asahi lets out a little grunt and gets ready to leave, taking his bag and his books. It wasn't like he was sick and had to get away from everyone locked up in his house, it was worse. He didn't want his best friend to be upset because of him and to destroy his friendship because of his uncontrollable feelings. Besides the fear of confessing his love and being rejected. He hits his cheek. _No love thoughts today Asahi, just study._

Azumane sighs, it was becoming a habit. He tries to dispel his negative ideas from his head and regain his good mood, today he goes to see Noya, he smiles slightly and opens the door of the cafe, where Nishinoya is already waiting for him sitting at a table by the window. He comes over and sits down.

“Sorry I’m late,” Asahi says quietly.

“Don’t worry! I just arrived.”

The first few minutes pass quickly, Nishinoya concentrates on the exercises Asahi explained to him while the Ace tries to look away from his feelings by not wanting to light up. He relaxes when the waitress arrives to take their orders; Nishinoya orders the largest Parfait on the menu while Asahi orders a berry infusion with the macaroons he likes so much.

"I don't know how people can be so scared of you if you're so sweet" Noya comments as s}he continues with the exercises and Asahi's nerves grow.

He had developed a great instinct and knew immediately that he was glowing in orange at his side. Nishinoya looked at him intently, the Ace had made the table move by slapping it hard against himself.

“There was an insect.”

“On your clothes?”

“Yes.”

Nishinoya still looks at him strangely and Asahi hopes the waitress will soon appear with their orders. He knows his face is probably flushed, what an idiot he is. He concentrates on avoiding his thoughts. Bugs.

"Have you thought about it yet?" Asahi raises his head and looks at him in confusion, "What you're going to do when school is over... there's not much time left. "

"Ah, yes" It's a good topic of conversation, he can distract himself from his lighting problem by thinking about his future "I- I think I'll go to Tokyo, I want to start a career as a designer" He hadn't told anyone, but it was what Asahi wanted most, the chances of being successful weren't very high according to him, but there was little he could do besides try"

"That's great Asahi san!" Noya's eyes shine. "It's perfect for you, you've always cared about how you look and you know who has better style than the others and you always look great in what you wear and you take care of your hair and beard and stuff…"

Azumane is lucky, the light appears but he is already prepared and with his hand over the area, he can touch it without Nishinoya noticing.

"When you're in Tokyo you have to tell me everything from there, you better text me every day!" Nishinoya had already seen more of his future than he had. "Oh, and you have to take me to the SkyTree!" Nishinoya takes a large portion of Parfait in his small spoon and eats it in one bite. Asahi smiles, _adorable._

"Well well, I'll take you to all the places, but first you have to finish those exercises, before taking you to the Skytree we have to go to the training camp" Noya stretches his lips and concentrates again on his activities.

Talking to Noya is always fun and their next topic is volleyball, so he can relax from all the lights and talk without worries for a little. Going out to the cafeteria with Noya was a good idea, he wasn't sick to stay home locked up, just a little in love.

If Asahi thought things would remain normal after that, he was very much mistaken.

The week of exams his feelings for Noya had become crazy, they might be less visible, but he was thinking more about him and that made lights suddenly appear everywhere. His love began to grow stronger, the lights were no longer a faint orange, but were bright as a diamond and not just pass his hand through his stomach to turn off, Asahi had to use all their strength to make them disappear. Those days were supposed to be easier by just seeing him at practice and so, he could prepare for the days at camp, but it was hard to stop thinking about him, stupid feelings. Also, to make things worse Suga and Daichi had realized how his love for Noya had evolved and now he had to put up with all their jokes and attempts to make him always end up with the libero.

On the bus ride to the camp he had excused himself from sitting next to Nishinoya, claiming that his stomach hurt (it hurt from rubbing it so much to turn out the light) and during training he kept focused on his serves, getting as far away from Noya as possible. Asahi was frustrated that he was nowhere near the libero and also frustrated that he had to go to the bathroom after practice when he felt he could no longer hide it. With a sharp slap on his stomach, the light had appeared on his left side. Asahi look in the mirror, things couldn't get any worse, now could they?

But of course, they could.

If the dinner wasn't torturous enough, what follows makes Azumane think that God truly hates him with all his power. The rooms in which they slept were prepared with futons spread out all over the floor, one for each of them, or that was the intention.

"Hey, we're missing a futon," says Ennoshita.

"Huh? Are you sure you didn't make a mistake when you counted?" Ennoshita shakes his head. "Sensei! Is there really none left?"

"No, I guess there was a mistake because we weren't sure if Kageyama and Hinata would make it to the camp…"

Asahi feels his body light, he smiles, surrendered. Of course, Life could always be worse.

"Then someone will have to share their futon." They all turn to Suga, "I mean, they can't sleep on the hard floor, plus tomorrow we have to keep training and if they don't sleep well, they won't perform." The Karasuno members mumble and nod. “I offer myself to sleep with Dai-

"No," Answer immediately Ukai, "teenage couples won’t sleep together"

"I tried," Suga mutters into Daichi's ear, who gives him a disapproving look, though he cannot help but have a small smile on his face.

“Hinata and Kageyama should share, is their fault we are missing one”

“Shut up Stupidshima!”

And so, the discussion begins. Reasons come and go for not sharing the futon, no one seems to find a solution to the problem. Asahi says nothing, nor is it as if someone wants to sleep next to him and seems to go unnoticed.

"And why doesn't someone share with Asahi?" Once again, the eyes are on Suga. " Please, he's the least likely to do anything, just look at him! People call him Ace because they can't read his mind.”

“He-hey…”

“Does it bother you, Asahi?” Daichi asks.

Asahi thought about it for a few seconds, but the truth was that he didn't really care, he had to fall asleep as soon as possible so that his feelings wouldn't light up the room so whoever was next to him didn't matter.

"N-no, but..." But what if Noya was sleeping next to him? He had managed to keep Nishinoya away from knowing about his love for him, he had been hiding it for a month and all that he had achieved would be over if love escaped into the light.

"That's it! All right, who shares a futon with Asahi?" They hadn't let him finish talking when everyone was already mumbling and arguing again.

"I can share with Asahi san" Noya raises his hand. _I hate it here but I can't help but love it._ Asahi thought that it would be a good time to disappear from the world, for the gods to take him with them. Two things, Noya had offered to sleep with him, risky, his love marks would get out of control. Two, Noya had offered to sleep with him, Nishinoya wanted to sleep next to him in a bed, he blushed slightly and in an almost ninja motion slightly crushed the light that had started to come on on his left side.

“Y-yeah, no problem,” He says.

Everything had happened and with the lights off, snoring started to be heard in the room. Asahi was supposed to go to sleep quickly and avoid his problems, but there he was, watching Noya's back as he rested next to him on the last futon in the big room. It was tender, to see him with his breath so soft and so calm, opposite to the Noya of the practices and the institute. His hair down and his mouth half-open, he suddenly felt sick, his nerves were eating him alive, he tried to look away.

"If you don't stop looking at me I won't be able to sleep," Noya says in a whisper, funny. Asahi takes a little jump and Noya laughs quietly.

"Ah yes well I... I'm not used to sleeping with someone so close you know…" It was too hot all of a sudden.

"Yeah, well, neither do I," Noya says, "it's funny, though, going from ignoring me all day to being this close."

"I-I'm not ignoring you..." His cheeks are boiling, Asahi's grateful for the darkness of the night that allows his reddened face to go unnoticed. He feels like he's gonna pass out any minute.

"So, what's wrong then?" Nishinoya looks into his eyes with a slightly tilted head, _adorable_.

Too adorable, Asahi loves him, he loves him too much to lie to him. He has nothing to say to him, he tries to modulate a word, but nothing comes out of his mouth. Fear, he feels fear, but a deep love for the boy who is staring at him, that's where his worst nightmare came from. Between the two: his love mark was illuminated; the light was orange.

Both boys can see their faces in fear and Asahi tries to crush him with all his strength, Nishinoya at the same time tris the same, his hand pressed against his stomach on the right side, confused they manage to see his face once more before the marks stopped lighting up.

“I’m so sorry!”

Asahi’s body trembles and he sits on the futon while looking everywhere trying to find an explanation, excusing himself from his feelings while covering his face for a while.

“I’m so sorry Noya, I thought I could- I was-”

“You too?”

“Eh?”

Nishinoya smiles, his cheek turns a strong red color and his eyes shrink into a tender loving smile. The light of Noya's brand illuminates them, it is softer than mark of the Ace and with emotion, he throws themselves on Azumane. Asahi is still nervous and disoriented.

The light came from Noya. Both shared a love mark on their sides that emanated light and the Ace thought he had made the mistake of his life. He could not believe it, he had let a heart slip away and show him all the love he felt for Nishinoya.

Nishinoya lets the light shine, takes the futon blanket, and covers them. He approaches Azumane, his legs spread apart next to the Ace's thighs, takes Asahi's face with his two hands, and joins them in a kiss. Sweet, both of them completely illuminated by the light of their love marks, Asahi kisses him back without believing what happens.

Little by little he recovers, and his body starts to respond, his hands caress Yuu's cheeks while the kiss continues, and he takes advantage of bringing him a little closer with his other arm.

"Does yours glow too?" Asahi asks when the kiss is over, he passes his hand caressing Noya's mark.

Nishinoya only nods before kissing him again, his fingers buried in Asahi's long hair as the Ace reciprocates the kiss, feeling Noya's soft lips was the best thing that had ever happened to him. He was so close, he could feel the characteristic aroma of Nishinoya and the softness of her skin, with nerves caressing his back.

Between kisses, he lets out a little grunt and separates his hands to turn off the light in his side, both literally illuminated with love. Nishinoya laughed almost without taking off their mouths, their marks of love having illuminated almost the entire area of the room in a soft orange tone, creating a perfect aura for their small, tender confession of love.

“Let it be, it doesn’t bother me,” Noya murmurs.

"It does bother me," answers Asahi as he hugs Noya, hiding his head in the space between Noya's neck and head. "It made me stay away from you for a month, I don't want it to come between you and me anymore.

Gently Asahi moves the hair on Noya's face and smiles, that's the boy he loves. Noisy, charismatic, cheerful, and tender, he has a lot of love to give to him alone. Noya smiles again and they both come closer, kissing, being illuminated by their love again.

* * *

"Hey, Suga?" Asks Daichi while cleaning the room. 

"Yes?" 

"Why did you sleep over two futons?" 

**☆ﾟ.*** **･｡ﾟ**

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Oh, asanoya week is over :( Thanks everyone for reading and participating on this wonderful event!   
> I'm so happy to see everyone loving this pair, thank you so much for your support <3   
> I hope you enjoyed this fic as much as I did :D  
> See you soon!


End file.
